shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Temari Bento
|othername = |chef = Alice Nakiri |primary ingredient = Various |cuisine type = Japanese |dish type = Sushi Bento |menu category = Lunch |manga = Chapter 64 |anime= Episode 25 }}Temari Bento is a dish made by Alice Nakiri against Sōma Yukihira during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Quarterfinal. Description A colorful arrangement of Temari Sushi, it is meant to be eaten in a specific order. Each successive sushi is more delicious than the last. * For the top row is similar to a seafood course of abalone, sea urchin roe, salmon roe then slices of cured bonito. * For the middle row it's a salad with vegetable that have been cut paper thin, they have been topped with legumes and the rice was infused with tomato jus extracted with a centrifuge, For example pumpkin with vegetable sprouts, beetroot with edamame, nozawana and zucchini with corn. * For the bottom row that represents the main course with the first three are cured beef fillet topped with wasabi but for the last sushi it is a sea bream chazuke (Sea bream on a lotus flower with coagulated dashi & tea topped with kinome leaf). Thanks to liquid nitrogen, the bento is presented with a certain feeling of mystery before unveiling as well as maintaining the sushi's cold temperature for their final appearance. It is exactly like an edible jewelry box! Recipe The flavors progress in intensity as you go along in a similar manner to a full course meal. The 'sushi cakes' had filtered tomato jus extracted with a centrifuge. # Abalone (pressed in kombu) with kombu dashi espuma (foam) # Sea urchin with kombu dashi espuma # Salmon roe # Cured bonito # Pumpkin wrapped sushi cake with sprout vegetable # Beetroot wrapped sushi cake with edamame # Nozawana (sushi rice wrapped in pickled nozawana leaves) # Zucchini wrapped sushi cake with corn # Cured beef fillet with wasabi # Cured beef fillet with wasabi # Cured beef fillet with wasabi # "Sea bream chazuke" - Sea bream on a lotus flower with coagulated dashi & tea topped with kinome leaf Gallery Sliced Bonito.png|Sliced Bonito centrifuged rice part 2.gif|Tomato Juice before separation Before Temari Bento Reveal.png|Before Reveal Temari Bento Appereance.gif|Temari Bento Revealing Temari Bento Sushi.gif|Temari Sushi Temari Sushi 1.png|Abalone Sushi with Espuma Temari Sushi 2.png|Sea Urchin Sushi with Espuma Temari Sushi 3.png|Salmon Roe Sushi Temari Sushi 4.png|Cured Bonito Sushi Temari Sushi 5.png|Pumpkin Sushi Cake Temari Sushi 6.png|Beetroot Sushi Cake Temari Sushi 7.png|Nozawana Sushi Cake Temari Sushi 8.png|Zucchini Sushi Cake Temari Sushi 9-11.png|Cured Beef Sushi Temari Sushi 12.png|Sea Bream Chazuke Temari Bento Sushi 12.gif|Sea Bream Chazuke in Mouth Empty Temari Bento Box.png|Empty Temari Bento Box Vol.8_Chapter.64_Alice_Bento_Dish.jpg Real Facts *'Temari Sushi' are small and ball-shaped sushi which is made in various shapes and flavors. Temari sushi are usually cooked on happy occasions. These are easy to eat sushi and good for parties. *'Tanakazushi' is a speciality of Nara, Wakayama, and Mie Prefecture. *'Sushi cakes', or mille feuille sushi are similar to oshizushi, where sushi rice is layered with various toppings. Category:Dishes Category:Lunch Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Alice Nakiri Dishes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Bento Dishes Category:Molecular Gastronomy Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Sushi Dishes